Curse Of The Royal Palace
Curse Of The Royal Palace is an American palace, period and costume television drama series based on the Qing Dynasty is produced by Cyrus Uy that premiered on Disney Drama during July 14, 2018. The series went on hiatus as of October 13, 2018 and was taken off air in November 3, 2018. Cast Qing Royalty *'Olivia Holt as Noble Lady Tsuen (全貴人) (episode 1-2) -> Consort Tsuen (全妃) (episode 3-7) -> Imperial Concubine Tsuen (全嬪) (episode 8-10) -> Imperial Noble Consort of Tsuen (全皇貴妃) (episode 10-present)' **In episode 2, she nearly got buried by Empress Dowager. **In episode 3, she becomes the Consort. **In episode 4, she was slapped by the Empress. **In episode 7, she was given a punishment to kneel for the whole night. **In episode 8, she was demoted to a Concubine for helping Emperor with the laws. **In episode 8, she was framed by The Empress and Consort Shing for breaking the Budda Statue and was punished by the Emperor **In episode 9, she was slapped twice by the Empress. **In episode 10, she was promoted to a Imperial Noble Consort. **In episode 12, she is pregnant, and, the emperor left all his work to take care of her. **In episode 14, she nearly slipped and fell from the stairs but the Empress saved her. *'Debby Ryan as Noble Consort Sun (慎貴妃) (episode 1) -> Empress (皇后) (episode 2-present) (Main villain)' **In episode 2, she becomes the Empress. **In episode 3, she slapped Consort Shing 50 times. **In episode 4, she slapped Consort Tsuen. **In episode 5, she made ties with Noble Lady Ching to work together against Consort Tsuen. **In episode 6, she made Consort Tsuen went to a place filled with disease. **In episode 7, she slapped Consort Shing. **In episode 8, she and Consort Shing framed Concubine Tsuen for breaking the Budda Statue. **In episode 9, she used Concubine Tsuen’s father to hurt her so she slapped her twice. **In episode 10, she was jealous and tried to convince that Emperor not to promote Concubine Tsuen. **In episode 11, she became enemies with Consort Ching. **In episode 12, she saved Consort Shing and slapped Consort Ching. **In episode 14, she had a miscarriage from falling the stairs. **In episode 15, she was sent to Hot River. *'Scott Hoying as Do-Kwong Emperor (道光帝)' **In episode 2, he saved Noble Lady Tsuen and immediately promote her to a Consort. **In episode 2, he slapped Wai Fuk On. **In episode 6, he went into the disease place to save Consort Tsuen. **In episode 8, he punished Concubine Tsuen even though he didn’t want to. **In episode 9, he grounded Concubine Tsuen. **In episode 10, he promotes Concubine Tsuen to a Imperial Noble Consort. **In episode 11, he promotes Noble Lady Ching to a Consort. **In episode 12, he knew that Imperial Noble Consort of Tusen had a baby so he leaves all his work to take care of her. **In episode 15, he sends the Empress to the Hot River. *'Cyrus Uy as The Prince Sui (瑞親王、攝政王) (episode 2-present)' **In episode 9, he was set to marry the Princess Consort Siu **In episode 11, he married Princess Consort. *'Maria Canals-Barrera as Empress Dowager (皇太后) (Main villain)' **In episode 2, she nearly buried Noble Lady Tsuen. **In episode 3, she slapped Noble Lady Lam. **In episode 7, she gave Consort Tsuen the punishment of kneeling for a whole night. **In episode 8, she demoted Consort Tusen to a Concubine. **In episode 11, she starts a revolution to the Emperor. *Ariana Grande as Consort Dowager Shun (信太妃) (episode 12-present) **In episode 12, she makes her first appearance. *'Courtney Eaton as Noble Lady Ching (靜貴人) (episode 3-10) -> Consort Ching (靜妃) (episode 11-present) (Main villain)' **In episode 3, she made her first appearance. **In episode 5, she made ties with Empress to work together against Consort Tsuen. **In episode 9, she slapped Consort Shing. **In episode 11, she becomes a Consort and she slapped Noble Lady Tung. **In episode 12, she slapped Consort Shing and forced her to drink hair water but Consort Shing was saved by The Empress and Consort Ching got slapped by the Empress. *Zara Larsson as the Princess Consort of Sui (瑞王福晉) (episode 9-present) **In episode 9, she made her first appearance. **In episode 12, she saved a bunny as a heroic rescue. *'Mackenzie Ann Kelly as Consort Shing (成妃) (Villain)' **In episode 4, she slapped Consort Wan. **In episode 7, she was slapped by Empress. **In episode 8, she and the Empress framed Concubine Tsuen for breaking the Budda Statue. **In episode 9, she was slapped by Noble Lady Ching. **In episode 12, she was slapped by Consort Ching and she was forced to drink hair water but she was saved by the Empress. *Olivia Olsen as Noble Lady Lam (琳貴人) **In episode 3, she was slapped by the Empress Dowager. *Colleen Evans as Noble Lady Tung (彤貴人) **In episode 11, She was slapped by Consort Shing *Chrissie Fit as Imperial Concubine Yeng (祥嬪) *Jordin Sparks as Consort Wan (芸妃) (episode 1-4) -> Palace maid (宮女) (episode 4-10) (Villain) **In episode 4, she was demoted to a palace maid by Empress Dowager because she was selling her hairpins. **In episode 4, she was slapped by Consort Shing. **In episode 10, she was murdered. The Qing Court *'Shane Simpson as Mukcheung-or' *'Floyd Martinez as Tunggiya Shumung-or' *'Ross McClenton as Fucha Ngok-tai' (episode 8) *'Roshon Fegan as Niohuru Yee-ling' *'Jessica Tuck as Tunggiya Sin-yau' Palace Maids & Servant *'Shane Harper as Wai Fuk-on' **In episode 2, he was slapped by the Emperor and nearly taken to be executed. *Charlie Puth as Little Eunuch Choi *Dan Benson as Little Eunuch Hong *Cameron Boyce as Little Eunuch Kwai *'Lindsay Lohan as Chui Mor-mor' *'Sabrina Carpenter as Choi-kiu' **In episode 4, she was slapped by Consort Wan and was taken to jail. **In episode 5, she was rescued by Consort Tsuen and Consort Tsuen toke her to be her maid. *Samantha Boscarino as Choi-yin *Jordin Sparks as Consort Wan (episode 1-4) -> Palace maid (episode 4-present) **In episode 4, she was demoted to a palace maid by Empress Dowager because she was selling her hairpins. **In episode 4, she was slapped by Consort Shing. Series Overview Episodes *''Episode 1 - July 14, 2018 - 5.9 million viewers'' *''Episode 2 - July 21, 2018 - 4.6 million viewers'' *''Episode 3 - July 28, 2018 - 4.5 million viewers'' *''Episode 4 - August 4, 2018 - 3.4 million viewers'' *''Episode 5 - August 11, 2018 - 3.2 million viewers'' *''Episode 6 - August 18, 2018 - 3.6 million viewers'' *''Episode 7 - August 25, 2018 - 3.4 million viewers'' *''Episode 8 - September 1, 2018 - 2.9 million viewers'' *''Episode 9 - September 8, 2018 - 3.1 million viewers'' *''Episode 10 - September 15, 2018 - 3.3 million viewers'' *''Episode 11 - September 22, 2018 - 3.5 million viewers'' *''Episode 12 - September 29, 2018 - 2.8 million viewers'' *''Episode 13 - October 6, 2018 - 2.7 million viewers'' *''Episode 14 - October 13, 2018 - TBA'' *''Episode 15 - October 20, 2018 - TBA'' *''Episode 16 - October 27, 2018 - TBA'' *''Episode 17 - November 3, 2018 - TBA'' *''Episode 18 - November 10, 2018 - TBA'' *''Episode 19 - November 17, 2018 - TBA'' Trivia *This is the first palace series to be based on the Qing Dynasty *The first 5 episodes will premiere on Disney Drama App on the same day as the TV premiere but you must pay for the series.